Midnight Acquaintance
by Random
Summary: What goes on when everyone's asleep? What if you didn't know who was there in the middle of the night? Spit Fire is about to find out who her midnight acquaintance really is.
1. The Night Life

Chapter one of a very fun and long story that will turn heads…if only in chapter one. *smiles* Uh…I have a rep for writing stories like the one in Chapter 1. BUT! It's not all like this chapter. This is kinda like…prologue to REALLY big story. But see, this will either get you interested in the rest of the story, or turn you away…that's the purposes of prologues and first chapters right? Right!!  
  
Story idea: I honestly have NO clue where I got this idea. Normally I get just an idea from a song, but this one? This one has never really been done before and I'm not really sure how to do it either. So don't shoot me, but reviews are ok!! Nothing is too graphic in here…just…hints at it, but then again, I do have that reputation...*smirks*  
  
Disclaimer: Because I'm sure Disney will come after me, hunt me down and sue me for not saying this. I don't own Newsies. Although, maybe someday I might. I plan on somehow marrying into the family…yeah, not sure how yet, but I will!! Oh, but MG owns Spit Fire and Blade. I own Chance, Trip, Random and Kip. I'm not sure if Kip will even be in here, but if he is, I own him. ((Can you tell I haven't written the whole story yet?))  
  
Anyway, onto the story without a name. Yes, it will have a name…someday!  
  
  
  
The room was dark, complete blackness. Ominous clouds, allowing no light to shine into the Manhattan Lodging House covered the moon. A small skinny stranger crept stealthily into the lodging house and up to the bunkroom. He knew his way around surprisingly well and knew where all the bunks lined up. He cautiously and silently crept his way to a lower bunk in the far corner.  
  
The young girl sleeping in the bunk didn't notice the boy's hand caress her smooth cheek. He smiled to himself and leaned over, lightly pressing his lips to hers. The girl woke up, eyes wide and broke the kiss, ready to yell out if the skinny teen hadn't placed his hand over her mouth, covering it quickly.  
  
"Shh…." The boy whispered, crawling on top of her, straddling her hips and pinning her shoulders down.  
  
A panicked look spread across Spit Fire's face as she tried to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
"I ain't gonna hoit yous," the boy tried not to laugh, "Spit Fire, it's me…" he whispered again and kissed her neck.  
  
He released his hand from her mouth, and kissed it passionately. She fell for his kiss like he knew she would and pulled him closer to her. She quietly undid his shirt almost as fast as he removed hers. Spit Fire traced her hands over his chest, committing every curve to memory. If she could memorize his body in the night, she should be able to recognize him in the light. Right? She didn't know this boy who, for the third time in a week, had disrupted her sleep. It was as though from the first time he spoke to her from the dark abyss in the lodging house she was hooked. He had placed a spell on her in some eerie way and Spit Fire was determined to find out who this mysterious boy was. She didn't even remember why she didn't fight him off the first time they met a week ago, but whatever the reason, she was still abiding with him now. She had felt a small rush every time he showed up by her bed. The fear factor in doing anything this discreet in the middle of a bunkroom was intensely high. Neither of the two had any idea of knowing whether the other residents of Manhattan would rise during their interactions.  
  
A few lengthened moments of silent passion and then all was over. Spit Fire rested her head on her pillow smiling contently as the boy kissed her neck breathing lightly and nibbling her ear. He sat up and reached for his clothes. Spit Fire sighed. The boy looked back over in the dark and kissed her lips.  
  
"Why don't you stay?" she frowned, pulling his arm, "Who…"  
  
He shook his head and kissed her sensuously, sending electricity through her body. This is why she let this happen. She let go of his arm and he stood up, quickly departing from her view. Complete silence had filled the room again. She heard the boys around her breathing, some were snoring but no footsteps. She didn't know if he had left the room already or still lingered about. While she dressed and looked around the room for her new obsession, the boy headed out of the lodging house and down the street…towards Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Morning Blues

"Spit Fire…hey, yous dreamin' bout singin'? You gonna sell today?" Kid Blink shook Spit Fire's shoulder the next morning.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked, "Huh?" She looked up to see who it was and sighed, "I'm getting up. Yeah."  
  
Jack walked by and laughed, "Mornin' Spit Fire. Sleep well? 'Bout time yous got up."  
  
Spit Fire rubbed her head remembering last night as a smile crossed her lips. She looked at Jack and sighed, "Who asked you anyway."  
  
Jack laughed and shook his head, "No one. What's up wid you lately? Yous sleepin' in more then Race and he don't git back from the tracks till one."  
  
She shrugged and sat up, "Can't say Jack. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."  
  
Spit Fire rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the room at the boys, trying to figure out if any of them were the perpetrators from the previous nights. Spit Fire wasn't ready to start accusing anyone, because whoever was visiting her at night, she wanted to continue visiting her. Also, she had no proof any of them even were up last night.  
  
"Race comes back at one?" Spit Fire frowned at Jack, "One in the morning?"  
  
Jack nodded at Spit Fire, holding back a small smile, "Yea he always does." He shook his head, "Are you sure yous feelin' ok today?"  
  
Spit Fire nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She looked over at Race sitting on his bunk, looking for his pocket watch and sighed. 'Couldn't be Race…could it?' She let her mind wander for a few moments, imagining Racetrack coming back at one in the morning every other night and walking straight to her bunk. She smiled to herself, staring off into space, directly in Race's direction. He turned his head and looked at her, half smirking.  
  
"Heya Fire. Yous ok?" He said finding his watch finally and checking the time, "Bettah git ready, wes gonna be late to the DO."  
  
Spit Fire blinked back into reality and smiled brightly at Racetrack, "Oh fine Race, absolutely perfectly fine." She got off her bunk and headed to the washroom to prepare for another day of selling papers.  
  
On her way out of the LH, she almost ran directly into the fearless leader of Brooklyn himself, Spot Conlon.  
  
"Hey, watch where yous goin'," Spot stepped out of her way as he walked into the lodging house, "Yous got eyes. Use'em."  
  
Spit Fire glared at Spot, "Yea, well this isn't even your lodging house, so don't go telling me what to do."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, "Don't even git me started Spit Fire," he held his cane under his arm and shook his head, "I ain't in the mood to mess wid your petty little differences. Ise own dis place jus as much as Jack does."  
  
Spit Fire folded her arms and stood right in front of Spot, "What is your problem Conlon?"  
  
"You. Now move," Spot took his cane in his hand and roughly pushed past Spit Fire, making her take a few steps back.  
  
Spit Fire lunged back at Spot, ready to push him forward just for spite when Jack came down the stairway. She looked at Jack and sighed, leaving the lodging house. She'd run into Spot later and she knew it.  
  
Jack watched Spit Fire leave and shook his head, "Heyah Spot. How's it rollin'? What yous doin' heyah this mornin'?"  
  
Spot leaned up against the wall and smirked, "Yur boys are headin' inta me territory Jacky-boy."  
  
Jack sighed, "Since when?"  
  
"Since yestaday. Chance caught Race and Blink sellin' in Brooklyn." Spot smirked, "That ain't allowed Jacky-boy. There are plenty of places in Manhattan for'em ta sell."  
  
Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Yous sell in Manhattan all da time Spot."  
  
"Yeah dats when I stay ovah in Manhattan the night before. Race and Blink din't stay in Brooklyn two nights ago Jack. Look, I ain't askin' for much. Usually me boys soak any newsie that ain't from Brooklyn in our territory. But since theys from Manhattan…" He shrugged, "Yestahday was their warnin'. Any othah Manhattan newsie in Brooklyn is gonna git soaked Jack. Ise jus protectin' me territory."  
  
"My boys know bettah then to be crouchin' in on Brooklyn Spot. You sure you ain't mistaken?"  
  
Spot glared at Jack, "Look I ain't got the patience ta argue wid yous right now Jack. Haven't been gittin' much sleep lately and so Ise got a very small temperment right now." He sighed, "Yous tell yur boys ta watch their backs Jack."  
  
Spot started out the LH and Jack shook his head, "Spot?"  
  
Spot turned back and looked at Jack, waiting for him to finish. Jack just stood there contemplating what he was going to say.  
  
"Jack. I mean what I say. I ain't tryin' ta cause trouble. Jus keepin' me boys selllin' enough to keep'em in Brooklyn."  
  
Jack nodded and somewhat understood where Spot was coming from.  
  
He looked around and smiled, "So yous still comin' ovah for the pokah game tonight?"  
  
Spot's face grew bright with a very conniving smile, "Of course Jacky-boy, wouldn't miss it for da woirld. Mind if Ise bring some boys ovah? They'll go stir crazy widout me there." He laughed.  
  
Jack nodded, "Bring a few sure. The more money I'll win."  
  
Spot smirked and walked back over to Jack, spitting in his hand holding it out to him, "Yous mean the more money I'll win."  
  
Jack spit in his hand and shook Spot's, signifying the still evident but now shaky trust between Brooklyn and Manhattan. Spot tipped his hat at Jack and headed out the LH back to Brooklyn to sell some papers for the day in order to have money to waste at the poker game later that night. 


	3. Guessing Games

Chapter 3: Guessing Games  
  
  
  
Spot walked quickly across the bridge to Manhattan as the sun started setting on the horizon. His pockets sounded with coins rattling around inside. He was bound and determined not to lose to Racetrack tonight. Chance, Blade and Random followed Spot to Manhattan. Random's fingers were laced with Blade's as they walked. Chance looked at the two every now and then and whispered a few crude jokes, along the lines of 'get a room'. Blade paid little attention to Chance. He was too caught up in the fact that he finally had a girl he adored.  
  
The wind across the bridge blew cool air into the heat and dampness of the twilight atmosphere. Spot looked back at three newsies following him and smiled to himself. It was nice to have an entourage.  
  
"Hey Spot, we stayin' in Manhattan tonight?" Blade asked as they stepped off the bridge.  
  
"Might as well," Spot sighed, "Unless yous wanna walk back to Brooklyn 'round one in da mornin."  
  
Random laughed, "Nah, I ain't even gonna be up that late. Might as well jus sleep heyah then."  
  
"We still sellin' in Brooklyn tomorrow?" Chance questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Ise don't need any more territory problems. We'll sell in Brooklyn tomorrow," Spot added, "It ain't woirth a war between us all."  
  
Random nodded, "That's the foirst smart thing yous said all day Spot."  
  
Spot looked back at Random and smiled, "Well, that still keeps me one smart remark ahead of yous."  
  
Random frowned, "Ha ha Spot. Funny. I almost forgot ta laugh."  
  
Blade squeezed Random's hand and kissed her cheek. Spot looked at the couple and shook his head almost wishing he had what they had. They were almost the perfect couple in his mind. Blade adored Random and Random did anything to make Blade happy. It was almost sickening. A few more minutes of walking and they finally reached the Manhattan LH. Spot looked at the building with a familiar glance and then walked in.  
  
"The fun has arrived," Spot announced as he entered the LH with his newsies right behind him.  
  
Jack looked up from a table where he sat with Mush, Blink, Jake and a few others gathered around playing cards. Spit Fire looked down from her seat on the stairs and smirked. She stood up and decided to grab a quick nap. She had no real need to go downstairs and be ridiculed by Spot all night. Besides the boys would be up till midnight playing cards and she knew she'd never get any sleep if she stayed up with them. Spot, unbeknownst to everyone in the room, watched Spit Fire walk upstairs and smiled to himself, while tracing her movements with his eyes.  
  
"Hey Spot!" Jack called, "Ovah heyah Brooklyn."  
  
Spot turned back to the boys and smirked, "Time for me ta bust ya huh boys? Got all yur money ready ta hand ovah?"  
  
Blink laughed and stood up making a seat for the Brooklyn leader. He found another table and Chance joined him, dealing out some more cards. Blade sat down next to Spot while Random went over by Chance. She couldn't play cards for the life of her. She remembered her first day in Brooklyn when she lost two dollars to Conlon playing his version of poker. She refused to make that mistake again. Jake and Mush found seats at Chance's table and started pulling out their money. The atmosphere in the lodging house was an upbeat one. Chance had left his game long enough to find some appetizers for the group to eat and soon laughter had filled the room. It was a very rare sight to see two cities such as Manhattan and Brooklyn getting along so well. Their annual poker games were more like diplomatic meetings to keep the peace between them.  
  
"So, any of me boys cross ovah in Brooklyn today Spot?" Jack asked while pulling out a few coins.  
  
"Jus' one Jacky-boy. She's been a real pain in me side for the past two weeks," Spot commented while dealing cards.  
  
Jack sighed, "Spit Fire huh? She knows bettah then that."  
  
"Well I ain't wagin' war cause of a goirl Jack. I'll jus deal wid'er latah," Spot smirked almost crudely.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "Careful, she'll soak ya."  
  
Spot laughed as well as Blade and Chance who overheard their conversation.  
  
"Jacky-boy, she'll have Brooklyn come down on'er if she even tries it." Spot rolled his eyes.  
  
Chance smirked, while winning a small game against Mush, Random and Jake and shook his head; "Spot yous got the biggest ego Ise evah known."  
  
Spot threw his hat at Chance playfully, "Shuddup…" and laughed.  
  
Spit Fire who was up in the bunks listened to the boy's conversations. She grumbled to herself while listening to Spot's part of the conversation, "He's an egotistical jerk! I have every right to sell where ever I want. Even if I want to sell in Brooklyn." Spit Fire considered why she even sold in Brooklyn. It wasn't because she liked Brooklyn, she just really wanted to annoy some guys and start up some mischief. Obviously it was working. She had no need to throw Manhattan and Brooklyn into a war because of it, but it was fun to watch.  
  
"Jacky-boy? Where's Race?" Spot asked.  
  
"At the track. Where'd ya expect'im?"  
  
Spot laughed, "Well, at least this way I can win all your money tonight and not worry 'bout him gittin' at any of it. It'll be a clean sweep."  
  
"Remind me again Jack, why wes invite Brooklyn ovah ta play pokah wid us?" Blink laughed waiting for Chance to deal him his cards.  
  
Jack looked over at the table that Blink was at and smiled, "Cause it's nice of us ta hand ovah all our cash ta Brooklyn every now and then." Jack laughed, "Cause then…they won't have any reason ta take ovah Manhattan cause wes all broke."  
  
Spot laughed at this, "Very smart of yous Jacky-boy."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Spit Fire woke up from her small nap to find all the boys still downstairs playing poker. She stretched and slowly made her way down the stairs to see who was winning since they were being too loud for her to get anymore sleep.  
  
"Spot! Dat ain't fair!" Mush yelled, "Yous got all da good cards."  
  
Spot stood up taking the money from the table, "Well, yous gotta have luck Mush. Yous ain't got luck."  
  
Mush wasn't about ready to accuse Spot of cheating even though he had a feeling that Spot might have been. Jack looked at Mush and laughed.  
  
"Easy Mush. It's only a game." Jack stood up and searched his pockets for some money.  
  
Chance and Random split their winnings, since they didn't have much to begin with. Blade was winning almost as much as Spot and Blink was very close in winnings as well. He was making more then the rest of the Manhattan newsies, including Jack, combined. Spot was starting to admire the way Blink played poker.  
  
"You're still up?" Spit Fire commented while she entered the room.  
  
Spot turned his head to look at Spit Fire, "Since when did yous decide ta grace the room wid your presence." He sneered and then looked back at his cards.  
  
Spit Fire rolled her eyes, "Git ovah yourself Conlon."  
  
Blade yawned and put his cards down, folding. He walked over next to Random and knelt down besides her smiling at her. She looked down at him and smirked.  
  
"What do yous want?" She laughed.  
  
"Besides the obvious?" Blade winked at her.  
  
Random rolled her eyes; "Yous done playin' cards?"  
  
He nodded, "Ise headin' in for some sleep."  
  
Jack looked over, "Much of the bunks are open up there. Lotta the boys is sleepin' out undah the stars, it's so nice out."  
  
Blade smiled, "Thanks Jack."  
  
Blade headed upstairs to find a bunk for himself. A few moments later Random headed in the same direction followed by Chance and some random Manhattan newsies. Pretty soon, the only people left sitting around the round wooden table in the Manhattan LH were Spit Fire, Spot, Jack and Kid Blink. Spit Fire kept a close watch on Jack and Blink. They liked to stay up late at night. 'Maybe it's Blink or Jack.' After another hour of playing poker, they all decided to head in for some sleep. The moon was bright outside but clouds were drifting in and out of its light.  
  
Spit Fire went to bed as determined as ever to find out her mysterious lover. She stayed up after all the lights went out for another half hour to see if anyone was going to try anything with her tonight. Her eyes sagged from the imaginary weight of sleep deprivation. Eventually she fell asleep, not even noticing the eyes watching her from a few bunks down as a small boy sat up in bed and made his way over to her. 


	4. Moonlight Allusions

The boy stood over Spit Fire nervously. The moonlight filtered into the room, illuminating her face, highlighting her features to near perfection. The boy wondered if he should take the risk of being with her tonight. He could get caught much easier tonight, having no allies in the sky tonight to hold back the moon. He stood shifting his weight back and forth on each foot for a few moments. He never remembered once in his life being nervous about anything so trivial.  
  
Feeling a presence above her, Spit Fire opened her eyes to see the vision she'd been waiting for that night. She smiled up at him and rolled over onto her stomach to look at him more clearly. He stood just out of the moonlight; just so not all of his features were clearly visible. The boy smiled, realizing it was too late to go back to bed now. She might follow him. He walked around to the side of her bunk and knelt down kissing her, not with the empty passion as so many times before, but with a sense of feeling and warmth. Spit Fire was taken by surprise and melted into the emotions the boy was giving her. She reached her hands to his face, taking one hand to his cheek caressing it softly and sending the other hand through his soft hair, pushing it back from his face. He crawled into her bunk, now a practice of habit, and fed her full lips with sweet kisses as his tongue explored the reaches of her mouth, searching unendingly.  
  
The boy paused for a moment to take in Spit Fire's beauty. His hair fell back into his eyes again, so Spit Fire was left without a good look at him. When he leaned forward for another kiss, Spit Fire thought of a brilliant idea. She broke the kiss and trailed her lips down the side of his neck. She started kissing his neck, lingering in one area nibbling and lightly pinching the skin seductively between her teeth. Her hands distracted him by traveling down past his hips to massage his inner thigh. He let out a quiet pleasure induced moan while she teased him with her tantalizing fingers. He finally leaned up and undid Spit Fire's shirt while he kissed down her chest. Spit Fire smiled to herself, knowing that whoever this boy was, he was going to have a small red mark on the side of his neck the next morning.  
  
Falling into each other's arms in a passionate embrace, the two met together as one, crossing the borders of the human body and spirit. With each kiss and movement a little more of their souls mixed and both were shaken by the end of the night. After lying in Spit Fire's arms for an hour, the boy sat up and quickly dressed. The sun would be up in less then two hours and daylight was already starting to break into the room. The boy left a sleeping Spit Fire for the comforts of his own bunk. He lay down on his back completely exhausted. He casually left his shirt unbuttoned, too lazy to do otherwise, and smiled contently to himself as sleep finally overtook his body.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Spit Fire woke up before most of the boys in the Manhattan LH. She was sore from the night before when she used muscles in her body she never knew she had. She quickly looked around for anyone that might look suspiciously like her visitor from last night. Whoever he was, Spit Fire was sure she could find the culprit today.  
  
The sunlight brought an orange glow to the room, illuminating the walls with color. Spit Fire noticed Chance in the bunk next to her and she smiled. He was snoring loudly so she pushed his shoulder lightly to wake him up. Chance was one of the few Brooklyn newsies Spit Fire respected. He was somewhat honest and caring. He was decent at least. Chance moved slightly but went back to sleep, his blonde bangs now plastered on his face as he slept. Spit Fire took a second look at Chance smiling to herself. He was somewhat skinny but built as well. (All the Brooklyn newsies were built; it was one of those assumed facts of life.) Unfortunately, Chance slept on his side and Spit Fire was unable to get a clear look at his neck.  
  
"Hey Chance. Get up," She shook him again, "Come on...you're snoring. Wake up." She smiled.  
  
He rolled over and smiled at her, "Well, I git a wake up call now huh? Or does Manhattan jus' really want me outta their territory?"  
  
Spit Fire sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just get up Chance."  
  
She walked away from his bunk and headed towards the washroom disappointed to not see a small red mark on his neck. She almost had wished it were him, `He's such a sweet heart.'  
  
As she walked by the rest of the boys, she stopped when a small familiar red mark caught her eye. She quickly walked back to the bunk of the boy who owned this mark on his neck. She didn't know whether she was going to be sick or if she should throw a punch at the boy and suddenly felt very betrayed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!!" She yelled at the sleeping boy, glaring at him with incredible hatred in her eyes. 


	5. When It All Falls Down

Jack woke up with a start and almost fell off his top bunk. He looked at Spit Fire standing right below him and frowned. He turned over in his bunk but she yelled again. Finally he sat up and sighed.  
  
"What is the problem Spit Fire?"  
  
Spit Fire glared at Jack, "Stay out of this Jack!"  
  
Blink and Chance looked over at Spit Fire and then looked at each other.  
  
"Does she know who she's messin' wid?" Chance commented lightly and sat up in his bunk.  
  
"She will shortly," Blink laughed.  
  
Spot rolled over in his bunk and frowned. There was a commotion of loud annoying yells coming from right above him. He only wanted one thing this morning...sleep. This person keeping him up was soon going to find out how loud he could get when he was deprived of his sleep. He turned over and blinked sleep out of his eyes. He noticed Spit Fire glaring at him roughly.  
  
He yelled up to Jack who was right above him, "Jack...can ya tell'er ta keep it down. Some people are tryin' ta sleep."  
  
Spit Fire shot a glance to Jack and Jack laughed, "Ain't happenin' Spot. You git to deal wid this."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes and then rolld over onto his stomach, mumbling, "What do yous want? Let me sleep."  
  
"Get up Spot." She demanded, balling her fists so hard her knuckles turned white.  
  
Spot looked back at Spit Fire and frowned. He sat up and sighed. Moving hurt too much this morning. He looked into her eyes and became a bit worried. `She knows...' He stood up and leaned against Jack's bunk.  
  
"All right...what?!" he sounded with an annoyed voice.  
  
Spit Fire glared at him with incredible hatred for the Brooklyn leader and quickly but powerfully sent a right hook his way making contact with his eye. She felt the pain as her knuckles made full contract with his cheek bone, making a disgusting crunching sound. Spot reeled back, hitting the wall behind him and falling to his knees. He put his hand up to his eye in a painful gustier and sat there for a few moments confused from sleep deprivation. Spit Fire stepped over to him and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him up to a standing position. Spot's eye was already starting to swell and his unbuttoned shirt from the previous night was falling off his shoulders. If Spit Fire weren't enraged with anger, she would have commented to him about how cute he looked. Spot pushed Spit Fire back roughly, making her stumble back.  
  
He glared at her hard, "You don't know what yur messin' wid Fire."  
  
Spit Fire was about to lunge back at Spot until Jack jumped down from his bunk in between the two.  
  
He grabbed Spit Fire's shoulder, "Come on, give him some time to wake up `fore ya soak'im." He laughed, "What's wrong?"  
  
Spit Fire pushed past Jack, "This is none of your business Jack. So I recommend you stay out of it."  
  
Jack hit the side of the bunk hard and sighed. He looked over at Chance and Random who were watching the fight with curiousness.  
  
"Wondah what he did," Random smirked, "Bet he deserved this."  
  
Chance elbowed Random and whispered, "What would he do ta her...all he does it tawk `bout how wondahful she is. Why would he hoit her?"  
  
Jack looked back at the two confused, "What? Ya mean he actually likes her?"  
  
Chance laughed, "Why do ya think he nevah soaks Spit Fire for sellin' in Brooklyn everyday. He only acts like he hates'er...you should see'im when he's in Brooklyn. He brags `bout her like she's the queen of England or somethin'."  
  
Jack shook his head, "Alright you two, knock it off."  
  
Spit Fire didn't even glance at Jack before sending a hit right to Spot's jaw, sending his bottom teeth almost right through his bottom lip.  
  
"Damn! That hoit!" Spot yelled and tackled Spit Fire to the floor, pinning her shoulders down.  
  
"I said that's enough!" Jack yelled louder.  
  
"You pig!" Spit Fire shot back at Spot and spat in his face.  
  
Spot, who's personal morale was to never hit a girl, continued to sit on her. He wiped his face and then licked his bleeding lip.  
  
"Shuddup!" He pushed her shoulders further into the floor.  
  
"You thought you were going to get away with this! You're sick!"  
  
"I said shuddup!!" Spot yelled back, putting a hand over her mouth, "Listen to me. I can explain this."  
  
"Spot! Git off'er!" Blade yelled, finally getting off his bunk and walking past Chance, Random and Jack. He grabbed Spot and pulled him off Spit Fire, pushing him backwards.  
  
Spot quickly escaped Blade's grasp and brushed himself off, staring at Blade. Blade shook his head at Spot and walked over to Random, taking her hand.  
  
"What the heck is this about Spot!" Jack glared at the now cut up and bruised Brooklyn leader.  
  
Spit Fire stood up and pushed past the crowd, "You were just using me Spot! How could you be so selfish! You really are everything everyone says about you. You keep true to your rep don't you? You're disgusting Spot! I don't know how anyone looks up to such a jerk."  
  
"You don't know that!" He yelled back and swallowed some more blood, "You don't! If you'd jus' listen ta me!" `Damn, she's got a hard hit.'  
  
Spot's eye was starting to swell shut on him and the bruise was turning purple. It hurt to blink. He sighed, wondering how he had messed up that she knew. He instinctively put a hand to his neck and frowned. He looked at Spit Fire and she gave him a small victory smirk. He stormed off to the washroom, leaving Spit Fire to answer questions.  
  
"What the heck is this all `bout Spit Fire? Yous gonna start a war wid Brooklyn and us. You got a reason for the way yous actin'?" Jack folded his arms looking at Spit Fire, "I've known ya to jus' up and punch guys, but this ain't jus' one of the Manhattan newsies Fire. Dis heyah is Brooklyn yous messin' wid now."  
  
Blade nodded and stood next to Jack, "So, what's the story? What he do now?"  
  
Spit Fire frowned, "Look, you're all just going to have to trust me that he deserved this ok."  
  
Blade laughed, "Yea, he normally does deserve what he gits, but we gotta know what it is. So why did yous try and soak'im?"  
  
"Try? Are you kidding me? He didn't even throw a punch back. Doesn't matter though."  
  
She started to walk out of the room when Chance grabbed her shoulder, "Spit Fire, he don't hit goirls. No mattah what. Din't you know that?"  
  
Spit Fire rolled her eyes, "He doesn't? What he's got some personal moral against it or something?" She smirked sarcastically.  
  
Chance nodded, "Well, yeah. He does."  
  
Spit Fire folded her arms and looked at Chance for a moment. He was telling the truth. `So maybe hitting him the second time was a bit too much,' she thought.  
  
Spot walked back out with a towel over his lip and a glare of intense anger in his eyes. Spit Fire was almost intimidated by his look. He pushed past the group standing around and sat on his bunk and starting putting his shoes back on. The whole group had fallen silent and watched Spot closely for any signs that they should disperse. He eventually stood up and looked at the group.  
  
He took the towel from his lip and gripped it tightly in his hand, "Boys let's go. Random, that means you too this time."  
  
Random frowned and got her things together. Blade and Chance looked at each other, knowing better then to go against Spot right at this moment. Random was the first one out of the LH. She sat outside for a few moments looking around at the scenery. She knew this might be the last time she would see Manhattan for awhile. If Spot had his way, no Brooklyn newsie would be allowed in Manhattan until this whole mess blew over. Blade was soon to follow and took Random's hand. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly as they started back towards Brooklyn. He knew he should have stayed with Spot, if only to make sure Spot didn't start a fight. Finally Chance followed after making quick conversation with Kid Blink and Racetrack. They made plans to meet up later in the week to go the races together. Chance needed to get away from Brooklyn every now and then.  
  
As Spot started out, Jack cleared his throat. Spot turned back and looked at Jack, standing only a few feet away from him.  
  
"So uh...we still..." He paused.  
  
Spot nodded, "I ain't got a grudge `gainst Manhattan Jack. Don't worry. Jus' keep your boys and goirls outta Manhattan."  
  
Jack nodded and then looked over at Spit Fire who followed the group down the stairs. Jack glared at her hard, making a point that he was going to get to the bottom of this. She was starting to become too much trouble for Manhattan to handle. Spot looked over at Spit Fire as well and sighed, feeling almost let down about the whole situation. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she cut him off harshly.  
  
"Just go Spot. I don't evah wanna see you again."  
  
Spot nodded seriously, "Anythin' yous say Spit Fire. I'll do this one thing for yous. But..." He paused and glared at her hard. He sat there staring at her, searching her eyes intently for any sign that she liked him at all. A small smile slid across his face after a moment and he nodded confidently. "I'll leave on your terms this time Spit Fire. I'll nevah botha yous again. Nevah, that's my woird. But I can tell in your eyes you're lyin'. You don't want me ta go. So, I'll say this, if you can look at me right now and tell me that those nights meant nuthin' to yous, I'll go forevah. But if any one of those times you felt somethin' in yur heart; anythin' that meant somethin' to yous, I can promise you this ain't ovah. So what's it gonna be Fire?"  
  
He waited and raised an eyebrow, not really sure of what she was going to say. Spit Fire looked at him, cold as stone and shook her head. She didn't know what to think yet and she definitely didn't need Spot telling her how she felt. She looked him up and down and rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself Conlon."  
  
She turned and walked back up to the bunkroom. Spot nodded and tipped his hat at Jack, "Well, I'll be seein' yous Cowboy."  
  
The Brooklyn newsies walked back to their lodging house in the shadows of the Manhattan buildings. Jack stood in the doorway, leaning back against it. He shook his head and then turned back to look at Spit Fire. He gave her a look of complete distrust and walked back up the bunkroom to get ready for a day of carrying the banner. 


	6. Selling Territory

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The next chapter. This one isn't as good as the last one, but then that's my point of view. We've hit the climax, now we're working our way down. *smiles* Anyway, the long awaited and anticipated semi-final chapter. How will it end? Well, you won't find out in this chapter, but it will leave you hanging. This is dedicated to everyone who was constantly on my butt a week ago telling me I had to post this chapter. I heard you loud and clear guys! And this week, I can promise you one more chapter of this to be up before Friday! Happy reading!  
  
Selling Territory  
  
Two weeks, three one-night stands, and two girlfriends later, Spot found himself sitting at the center of the Brooklyn bridge watching people pass by on their usual daily schedules. The past two weeks had left a sour taste in Spot's mouth. He couldn't understand what was going on in his head. Every time he was with another girl, he kept seeing Spit Fire's face. He wasn't thrilled to hear that she never wanted to see him again, but he was doing his best to live up to his end of that bargain. Unfortunately, to make matters worse, Spot had recently received information that Spit Fire had been seen selling papers in Brooklyn, taking over a few of the Brooklyn newsies selling spots. He heard this very verbally and directly from Chance, who's selling territory was completely taken over by Spit Fire. Since Chance's previous orders were not to get in her way, he had to walk to the other side of Brooklyn to find a new place.  
  
So now, Spot was sitting in the middle of the bridge, waiting to see if he could catch Spit Fire crossing over to his side of the world. If he found her, she would promptly be sent back to Jack, even if he had to take her there himself. Tipping his hat forward blocking the blinding sun from his eyes, he sat watching the bottoms of people's feet. He hadn't sold any papers yet this morning, but he had a feeling that the Manhattan newsie issue was of greater importance. Just as he sat there thinking about how some day he would be rich and would be able to officially buy Brooklyn, he heard two familiar voices off in the crowds of people.  
  
"I still can't believe yous doin' this Fire. If he finds you..."  
  
"He's not gonna find me Random. I know all his sellin' spots. Why do you think I took over Chance's? Spot is nowhere near Chance during the day. Besides, I make more out here in Brooklyn. I'd almost rather live out here but you got a sad excuse for a leader."  
  
"Yeah, yous been sayin' that for the past two weeks. Yous haven't tawked `bout nuthin' but him for the past two weeks. You know he ain't that bad Fire. I dunno what he done to you, but it can't be that bad. Besides, whatevah he did, you let'im do it. Ain't I right? Like it or not, it happened cause you allowed it to."  
  
The girls walked right by Spot not even noticing him. He stood up slowly and followed them, straining to hear every portion of their conversation, but lost most of it in the crowd.  
  
"But you don't even know what happened Random. You can't say that."  
  
Random laughed and shook her head, "Can't I? Alright...look at me and tell me whatevah he did, you din't let jus' happen to yous."  
  
There was a pause. Spit Fire knew Random was right. Fire had let herself be taken complete control of by Spot, which scared her. But what scared her more is that she missed it.  
  
"He's a guy Spit Fire. They's good at pullin' things. I ain't blamin' you for actin' like this cause I can't stand the guy nietha, but you gotta think of the circumstances heyah. He's been pretty heartless towards goirls in the past, always thinkin' bout goirls he can nevah have...but tell me one guy who ain't got goirls on his mind all the time. You jus' can't git upset ovah it, it's what boys do."  
  
"What about Blade?" Spit Fire nudged her.  
  
Random shook her head, "No, no not evan him. Caught'im yestaday wid his arm around some newsgoirl from the Battery."  
  
"What? Blade wouldn't do that..."  
  
Random nodded, "Well, it was Sketches, so I din't mind. She's got a guy down there in da Battery. Blade and'er are good friends. But it got me a slight jealous. Turns out, as soon as he saw me he dropped his arm and bought me a flower. Seems Sketch has been havin' a hard time down in the Battery. But did you know, Spot's out there protectin'em? They got a deal wid Brooklyn for protection against the rival gangs down there. As long as Sketches is the leadah down in the Battery, no one wid the exception of the Bronx is close enough to take ovah Brooklyn. And Sketches ain't that poweful. The Battery is full of goirls."  
  
Spit Fire smirked, "Spot's protecting the Battery?"  
  
Random nodded as they reached the edge of the bridge, and took a few steps into Brooklyn.  
  
"Wow. He ain't that heartless then is he?" Spit Fire folded her arms and looked around, "That's a surprise. Yous got some mouth on you Random."  
  
Random stopped walking and stood in front of Spit Fire smiling. She was about to comment but saw a familiar figure standing not ten feet behind Spit Fire smiling right back at Random. Her smile quickly faded along with Spit Fire's.  
  
"What's wrong Random?"  
  
Random looked at Spit Fire and then past her to Spot. Spot motioned for her to leave and Random nodded.  
  
"Nuthin'. Jus' prolly said some things I shouldn'ta. Good luck sellin' today."  
  
As Random left, Spit Fire folded her arms confused and then turned around to see Spot Conlon standing right behind her smiling smugly.  
  
"What you doin' in Brooklyn Fire?" He asked lightly.  
  
"None of your business Conlon." She started off into Brooklyn.  
  
Spot walked after her and grabbed her arm, "Like hell this ain't my business. Yous in Brooklyn.."  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Spit Fire yelled and pulled back.  
  
"Don't you evah walk away from me. What are you doin' in Brooklyn? I swore to you that if you stay outta Brooklyn I'd nevah botha yous." He stared at her hard, trying to get something out of her.  
  
His eyes focused on hers, trying to force a reaction. Just being this close to her again made his heart race. Spit Fire looked right back at Spot, refusing to look down and fall to his intimidation methods.  
  
"You gonna answer me? Yous tryin' to git yurself soaked? You can't sell in Brooklyn."  
  
She pushed past Spot, "I'll do what I want Conlon."  
  
Spot sighed and walked after her again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. She tried to take her wrist back, but he held on stubbornly.  
  
"Where are yous goin'?"  
  
"To the DO. Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"Well, if the DO in Manhattan is what yur tawkin' bout, yous goin' the wrong way. Now git back to Manhattan."  
  
"I'm not leaving Conlon."  
  
"Yous got a problem wid authority Fire, and yous goin' back to Manhattan if Ise gotta carry you meself."  
  
"I don't have an authority problem and you don't have authority. You have an ego, there's a difference Spot. Now I'm selling in Brooklyn."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes and bent down, lifting her off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder, "Yous goin' back to Manhattan."  
  
Spit Fire yelled, "Spot!"  
  
"And then Ise gonna make Jack keep you undah supervision. You listen to him."  
  
She pounded Spot's back with her fists, "Put me DOWN!"  
  
Spot pinched the back of her knee, "Quit it! That hoits...Ise takin' you back to Jack, yous his problem, not mine."  
  
"Ow! Hey," She frowned and stopped hitting him, "I'm a problem? Is that all I am to you?"  
  
"What kinda question is that? I ain't the one sayin' I nevah wanna see you again. This is yur fault. What you doin' in Brooklyn anyway?"  
  
They started across the bridge but all Spit Fire was looking at was the heels of Spot's feet and his backside. She smiled to herself slightly. This wasn't how she had planned her day at all, but it was an intersting turn of events.  
  
"I was out shopping in Brooklyn, what do you think I was doing?" She shot at him sarcastically, "Selling papers."  
  
"You can't do that. Foirst, yous don't live in Brooklyn, and second yous takin' ovah me boys' selling spots. They take priority ovah yous."  
  
"So if I found my own spot I could sell here?" She smirked.  
  
"No, cause yous live in Manhattan and yous got an attitude problem that I don't wanna deal wid." Spot grumbled as they reached the middle of the bridge. He set her down on her feet, "All right. Ise trustin' yous can walk back to Manhattan on yur own. If I find yous in Brooklyn again, Ise goin' aftah Jack this time and I'll make shoah yous kicked outta the Manhattan LH."  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Spit Fire brushed herself off and glared at him, "And you think I have an attitude problem."  
  
"Why? Yous askin' me why I got an attitude problem against yous? Because two weeks ago you nevah wanted to see me again. Two weeks ago if you coulda hit me hardah you woulda. Two weeks ago..."  
  
"Things change." She blurted out. 


	7. Forgive or Forget?

**Chapter 7: Forgive or Forget?**

"Things change? What's that suppose ta mean?"  Spot glared at Spit Fire.

"Things…change," she repeated, sounding not as sure of herself as before, "Maybe I don't want to never see you again.  What if I said that huh? What would you do Conlon?"

"What would I do?" He smirked and shrugged.

Spit Fire was left without something to say.  She didn't expect him to just sit there and not say anything.  She looked at the ground and sighed.

"You miss it," a small whisper from the boy standing a few feet away from her broke the silence.

"What?"

"You miss it," A smug smile crossed his face, "You miss everythin'." 

He stepped forward and started to circle her.  His hand lightly traced by her right shoulder, across the back of her neck and then to her left shoulder.  He smiled, checking for any subtle response from her.  Spot's touch had sent a shudder through Spit Fire's body.  She didn't look at him and Spot's smile grew even wider.  He knew he had her right where he wanted her now.  He knew what she was thinking.  She had let her guard down in unfamiliar territory now, and Spot's intimidation was working better then he had hoped.  Spit Fire was strong, but something about Spot was able to draw her away from her guard and give into him.

"Look at me," He smirked.

"No," she whispered slowly.

"Fire, look at me," he softened his smile, "Please?"

She looked up at his skillful eyes, which quickly trapped hers in his gaze.  

"So you did miss it,"

Spit Fire shook her head, "No, I missed you."

He put a hand up to her cheek, smiling, and tipped his hat back a bit more so he could look at her full face.  He took a step closer to her, resting his eyes on her lips for a moment before bringing them back up to her eyes, focusing on them.  Spot could feel Spit Fire searching his eyes, looking for a hidden motive of what he was about to do.

"Spot…" she whispered, unsure of what was really going on in her heart and mind at the moment.

He half smirked and lowered his lips to hers, barely leaving a space between them.  Fire stood there, eyes closed, lips begging for his long awaited kiss that had brought her many sleepless nights in Manhattan.  Spot brushed a strand of hair from her face and then took a step backwards, teasingly.  Spit Fire opened her eyes and glared at Spot.  She frowned and grabbed Spot's shirt collar pulling him back to her and bringing his lips right to hers holding him in a kiss that he quickly welcomed and returned.  Spot held her lips to his, feeling her inside of him and for the first time in two weeks feeling complete again.  Their lips parted for a moment, leaving empty seconds to be filled with Spit Fire's surprisingly pleased smile on her face to travel over Spot's face.  His look showed little emotion though, as if this was all part of his master plan.  He leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled back frowning.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Cause I'm stronger then this. Then how I feel right now. I feel like I could jus' agree to anything and I hate this feeling. I'm not this weak."

He nodded and took a step back, "Then walk away."

She looked at him and couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  Spot took another step back and tipped his hat forward, folding his arms.

"Walk away.  Yous'll nevah have to second guess yurself again,"

Fire frowned, "You serious?"

"Seriously.  It's all ovah from heyah on out.  You admitted everythin' in your heart and left nuthin' unsaid.  You can leave right now if yous thinkin' yous makin' the right decision.  If yous strongah then this, then leave."

"Just leave?"

He nodded, "Can you do that?"

Spit Fire shook her head, "I'm not just going to leave. I'm better then that.  That's what you do."

Spot smirked surprised.  He did not expect that comment out of her mouth.

"You came to me all those nights and yet never let me know who you were."

"You think you woulda acted differently if I told ya then?" He frowned.

"Does it matter? You left without telling me anything about you."

Spot shook his head, "I told yous I loved ya. I told yous you were my everythin'.  That I needed yous."

"You avoided me in the daylight! You insulted me when you were in Manhattan. You had your boys follow me around when I sold in Brooklyn…" she started to ramble on, "and then I find out you were the one who I had given myself to unselfishly because I thought I loved you."

"Fire, my boys were watchin' out for yous in Brooklyn. I had to yell cause it was what everyone expected.  Even you expected me to yell when I saw yous.  How woulda you acted if I was all sweet and charmin'? Huh? You woulda been more suspicious and wouldn't evah let me near you again.  And that's the only thing I din't want.  I din't want to be separated from you, cause I meant all those woirds I said all those nights. You really think I liked walkin' to Manhattan every mornin' jus' to say hi to Jack and ask'im how sellin' was? I had to git up earlier then yous to make it to the LH before you left for the DO."

Spit Fire looked at Spot as if he were finally starting to say the right things, but wasn't making a full point across yet.

"I got no sleep whatsoevah so I could see you.  I stood up for yous in Brooklyn, already got yous a rep there that the Brooklyn newsies'll nevah forgit.  Only goirl to evah hit Spot Conlon and get away with it…twice." he sighed and took his hat off, running a hand through his hair, "But that's ok. Cause now Ise gonna do what I do best 'round heyah. And that's walk away."

He placed his hat back on his head, tipping it forward and turning back to Brooklyn.  As he slowly walked away, Spit Fire stood there watching him.  She frowned as her mind raced.  Should she let him just walk back to Brooklyn.  After all he did deserve it, trying to blame this whole thing on her.  'What nerve.'  But then again, he did seem like he was telling the truth.  And she didn't turn to walk away, he did.  She stood up to him, she proved that she couldn't be intimidated by him.  She won. 

She really won.  She had no reason to be upset with him anymore.  She had gotten every bit of information out of him that she wanted.  She now knew that he cared about her as much as she cared for him.

'So why…am I just standing here watching him leave?'


	8. Final Words/ For Now and Forever

Author's Note: I'd just like to add before you all read this, was that it was an honor to read all of your reviews! This is also the very first fanfiction I have ever ENDED on a final end note. All the others, well they kept going and going...forever. So, this is almost a sad occasion for me to say farewell to this fanfic for a while and move onto new and brighter projects. I hope this lives up to all your standards! Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 8: Final Words/ For Now and Forever  
  
"No, he's not walking away from me this time. Get back here Conlon!" Spit Fire yelled over at Spot, but because of the crowd he didn't hear her yelling.  
  
Spit Fire took off after Spot, but got somewhat scrambled in the crowd on the bridge and didn't manage to catch up to him till she was back in Brooklyn.  
  
"Conlon!" She yelled again as she saw him walking towards his lodging house.  
  
She shook her head and ran towards him. When she finally reached him, Spit Fire grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"You're deaf!"  
  
He turned and smiled at her in a curious manner, "What are you doin' heyah?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that. You knew I was going to follow you back here. You were expecting it," she glared.  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah you were and you were just leading me on because you knew I wouldn't walk away. You thought I was weak and figured I'd follow you back to Brooklyn like every other girl you have ever been with."  
  
Spot raised an eyebrow and tipped his hat back so she could see his full face. He had a small look of confusion and amusement on his face as he listened to her yell at him.  
  
"Spot, you assumed that I would just be able to read your mind and I would follow you here and that would make everything that much easier for you because we would be on your terms."  
  
"I did?"  
  
Spit Fire nodded, "But I'm not buying it Spot."  
  
"Yous not?"  
  
"No. This is going to be based on my terms, on what I say. I thought you had more brains then that Spot. You don't just kiss someone like that and walk away like it meant nothing to you."  
  
Spot smirked in more amusement now. She had just accidentally admitted to him that their kiss had meant something to her. That she did care for him. He had hoped his kiss would leave an impression. Obviously it had. He held back a small laugh at Spit Fire who was still acting upset, but had no reason to be upset at all. From what he could tell, she was trying to explain to him that she cared about him and that he should care about her. But he did, so why was she making such a big deal about it? Spit Fire almost looked like she was going to soak Spot for giving her a smug confident look.  
  
"So that kiss meant somethin' huh?" Spot asked lightly.  
  
She looked at him confused, "That's not the point Spot! I was vulnerable and you...you took advantage of me. How dare you just kiss me like that and walk away."  
  
He laughed, "You kissed me."  
  
Spit Fire frowned in deep confusion now. She looked at him, knowing he was right. She was the one who had pulled him in for the kiss. He had tried to back away. Spot's smile grew even wider. Spit Fire clenched her fists, not out of anger but from embarrassment. She had no intention of admitting she was wrong to him. She honestly couldn't even remember the point she was trying to get across. She looked away from him and grumbled to herself, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face Conlon," she whispered and mumbled.  
  
Spot shook his head, "I din't expect yous ta follow me heyah. And I din't expect the kiss eithah," He frowned trying to meet her eyes with his. He looked at her with her hands deep into her pockets and sighed, "Why do yous do that Fire?"  
  
"Cause," she glared but not at him.  
  
"Come on. Take yur hands outta yur pockets. Brooklyn newsies don't do that. Yous in Brooklyn right now. Act like it. Act like yous from Brooklyn and not jus' visitin'."  
  
She looked at him and shook her head; "You have all these stupid rules. How am I supposed to even act around you? I can't."  
  
"Act? Like you." He tilted her chin up to his face, "Where's that spark I saw jus' a minute ago? Where's that flame that...fire. The fire Ise in love wid."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"In love wid you. I know you feel the same. I can see it in yur eyes," Spot smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers in a perfect connection.  
  
She shook her head, "No you can't."  
  
"Yeah, I can and I love you."  
  
"No you don't." She frowned, "You can't," she persisted.  
  
"Din't yous feel anythin' in that kiss? Anythin' Fire?"  
  
"What? Feel what?" She sighed, tired of his guessing games.  
  
Spot leaned in again now kissing her with more passion, sending shudders down her spine. She felt tingles, like a thousand needles, pricking the back of her neck, arms and shoulders.  
  
"But...Spot," she managed to squeeze out before her mouth was soon again covered by his.  
  
Leaning back, his lips leaving hers now pleading for more, he smiled, "That. Feel that?"  
  
She nodded, and without saying a word, he knew exactly what she was feeling.  
  
"I love you."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The cold harsh wind echoed outside, pushing rudely against the bolted windows of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. The boys inside, sound asleep, barely noticed the temperature drop from the outside. Only a few stirred, rolling around on their bunks trying to find a more comfortable position then the one they were previously sleeping in. Two days earlier, Chance finally regained his selling territory with a little help from Spot. Jack had officially been relieved of a single pest in his part of the city, and Spot had become a frequent visitor in Manhattan again. Things were finally starting to unwind and return to normal.  
  
Spot, sleeping in his bunk, tossed and turned, subconsciously listening to the wind outside. He had an eerie feeling someone was watching him. He tried to push the feeling out of his head, but it lingered, making him more nervous by the second. He slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window, letting his eyes focus for a moment. He turned to look around his room, and almost jumped when he noticed a figure standing in his doorway. He smiled realizing who was beckoning him. The figure slowly crept over to Spot's bunk, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Spot," came a soft voice that pierced the darkness, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
He knew she was lying, but he pulled his arms around her anyway and welcomed her in for a kiss. He traced his hands down her sides, feeling her curves. His hands wandered under her shirt, feeling her skin tingle under his touch. He heard her hold back a small moan as her body waited impatiently for a stronger, more demanding touch from him. He pulled her down to her back, removing her shirt effortlessly, and laid down on top of her feeling both their hearts start to beat to the same rhythm.  
  
Spit Fire had waited weeks for this moment. She knew all his curves, the feeling of his flexed muscles against her skin, the way she took him into her, the final moment of ecstasy. But now she had something different. She had his face, his identity, and his soul to be mixed with hers. She now held everything she had ever wanted in her arms and planned on keeping it there.  
  
For now and forever. 


End file.
